Once upon a Village
by SamanthaSledge
Summary: Just a little story I wrote after running out of Haldir Fanfic to read. It's got everything a romance will want. Love, Anguish, action and adventure. Haldir meets a woman, and of course they fall in love. It's not based on anything other then the two of t
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't own any of these character, they belong to the creator of Lord of the Rings I just use em for fun.

This is my first fanfic and I'm a hopless romantic so that's what it's going to be a Mary Sue type story cause that's all I know how to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Please give me reviews. If you see some spelling and Grammer errors I do apologies, I'm sure it won't ruin the enjoyment of the story. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Not sure what it's called yet I'm sure some title will come jump out at me.

Chapter one: Strangers.

The blood soaked blade was slowly slide over the long, wind blown, grass, the owner was crouching low his hand waving behind him to tell the others at his back, to stay down. The fight was not yet over, though they had slough many orcs this night. Haldir, raises his now clean blade, slowly and silently places it's back in to the scabbard at his side. His other hand reaches behind him to bring forth his bow. The rains belts down on the weary elven warriors soaking their hair and clothes, seeping the coldness into their bodies, but their hearts and wills are strong. They have a mission and a home to defend and that they will do even if it's costs them their lives, and many it has already.

Haldir's strong arms quietly pull it back an arrow placed upon it's tight string ready to release into the nearest Orc. Other's behind him follow similar suit and within seconds the air is filled with arrows, soaring towards the unsuspecting orcs. The first 2 or 3 are caught unaware, while the remaining 10 or so quickly duck back, though not all escape the deadly arrows. After a stunned silence the remaining Orcs charge forwards and yet another bloody battle is fought. Haldir loses two more elf's while the Orcs are all slain this cold and bitter.

Talking a deep breath Haldir finally turns to tally up the dead and wounded. His brother Rumil's arm as his eyes passes over the young elf looks to be badly cut. Anothr man stood next to him looks to have had a nasty head injury and man more walking injuries, Haldir himself now he's stood and the adreninline stopped, suddenly gets a sharp pain through his shoulder, he places his hand up and brings away fingers soaked in blood. "We shall have to go to the Human village we passed a few leagues ago for help. " Haldir announces, his eyes sad as they look over their dead, 6 ellon's he has lost since they started out, from Lorien.

Taking another deep breath Haldir turns and starts to get his men ready for the trip to fangorn and the Village they passed on the way out. Grabbing the nearest Elf warrior to him, he slowly behind the journey, his shoulder burning but the need to see his men's injuries seen to greater.

The golden sun beat down on her back warming like the caress of a lover, Mundliff wheels her Filly into the stables and slowly slides down her back. The stable boy smiles at her and takes the reins of Mara and leads her away.

"Mundliff, you are back, where have you been young lady. " Her nanny and the only mother she has ever known calls, from the streets outside the stable. "Coming Grandmother Ewen. " She calls caressing her horses long snout before she comes out.

"Look at you dressed like some boy, come, come girl before you attract a young girl rather then then the man you should. " She pulls Mundliff, laughing by the hand Mund loves this old woman but sometimes it's good to get away. "There are to many things out there, for a young lady to go riding alone. " She says pushing the door to their small, yet homely hut open. "Get cleaned up and help me set the table. " She shoves the woman towards their small bathing room, where a bowl of warm water always sits and a clean rag to run other face and body. Mundliff pulls off the tunic and leather trousers she wears and quickly changed into a gown, not as rich as some of the girls of her Village wear, but good enough to show she is indeed a woman, if not of good family and breather.

Haldir lets down Fagron whom he had been carrying since the battle the night before. "Rest my friend the Village is but a few leagues away and we will be there before the sun sets. " Haldir signals for the men to drink and eat their full before they make the final leg of their journey.

"Someone is coming, men agroup of 15 or so. " Someone shouts, Mundliff lifts her head from the well she was getting water out and looks towards the direction, Handren was pointing in. As they visitors get closer, gasps go up as the men are identified as elfs. The men of her village quickly gather, their leader Javen approaches them an unfriendly look on his face. Mundliff quickly grabs the arm of a man passing her. "They are injuries do not let him turn them away. " Kaline, nods his head slowly at her. "We shall see Mund but elves are not to be trusted they have wicked and strange ways about them. They should have no come. "

Mundliff bites at her lips, they can not turn injured away, no matter what race. Slowly she moves towards the gathering crowd determined to get a closer look at these beautiful, yet suspious creatures.

Haldir faces the leader of this Village his body weary. beyond measure his arms and shoulder scream at him from carrying his friend so far. He closes his eyes triedly as the man waves his arms at him. "Be off with you, we do not need you folks here, filling our children with your tales and stealing our woman, to make slaves of your nobles. "Javen was a good man, but even he feared and hates the elfs.

"I only seek aid for my men, they were injuries we were ambushed by a group of orcs, orcs that would have found their way to your Village. " With an inwards sigh Haldir, tries to convice this mortal of they need. "Please I beg you. " He says his voice braking with fatgiue, his anger is almost poking to the surface. Suddenly a movement besides Javen made and a small, woman with the darkest brown hair he has ever seen, steps closer to the man. Perhaps his wife. But when the two exchanges words the man looks back at Haldir, his voice is low but the elven male still hears all.

"They are weary husband, and need only rest and taking care off, do not turn them away out of spite and hatred if he is right then he has saved our whole Village. " The woman stokes her husband face gently. Javen looks upon her and shakes his head. "You will be the end of me woman." he replies to her then turns back to the Elf. "You many stay but only as long as it takes for your injuries to be tended and for you to rest. "

Mundliff stands as tall as she can, she can only get glimpses of the men and elves. A sigh escapes her lips as they are lead off to one of the barns normally reserved for when the Village gets visitors or a band of musicians or traders. As one of them turns he looks towards her, his face, tired his eyes sad and his body weary. Handsome he was still and Mundliff found herself just staring at his powerful and cold profile. He turns to look at her and she quickly ducks away into the crowd, and back towards the well she was fetching water from. Her mind though pictures the face of the elf man, his beauty was breath taking and made something inside her stare.

Thanks for reading this, I'll try and update with more chapters as I can I'm a working mum and have two very active boys. So please bare with me if you enjoyed this part.


	2. Chapter 2

With a heavy sigh Haldir, settles on his bunk, he'd just spend the last 20 minutes seeing to all his troop and now he can finally rest himself. Slowly he lays back down on the cot and closes his eyes, he'll just nap for a few minutes while he waits for the head woman to come with her healers and maids to serve them food and tend to the wounds of his men and woman.

It felt like he'd just fallen asleep when an hour later the door is opened and in walks, Javan wife with at least 10 woman behind her, one of whom is Mundliff she wasn't going to be left out of this one. She was curious about the elves enough to get roped into doing woman's work. She also happened to be a gifted healer but not many new of her empathic gifts even she did not fully understand them herself except she knew sometimes she could tell when people were in pain and just how to comfort those whom were in distress. following Megan she wonders over to the first group of bed and pours cider into a cup which her friend Tammy is handing out. She smiles and nods when she's given thanks. Some of the elves are weary beyond belief and some of the can barely hold their cup. One such elf was in that much pain then Mundliff had to closes her eyes to stop herself from feeling it.

"Do you need some herbs?" She asks the elf softly. The elf gives her a slow smile and places down his cup, it's then she sees the gash on his arm and the depth of it.

"Wait a few seconds I'll be right back. " She wonders across to one of the woman whom have the first aid supplies and hands off her jug of cider. She returns to the elf a few moments later and kneels down besides him.

"Here let me bath that for you, it looks nasty. " She says softly. The elf nods his head and as Mundliff starts to wash it he grits his teeth.

"I'm Mundliff how are you called?" She asks, hoping he understands her language.

"Rumil. " The elf replies through his teeth. "And my thanks maid, " He adds, sighing with relief when she finishes her cleaning.

"I'm going to place a new bandage around it and place it into a sling, I suggest you not use it until it stop feeling sore. " She offers. Rumil, give her a genuine smile.

"Rumil!" a voice says behind her and a hand comes out to grip the elf's shoulder, Mir turns around to look up into the eyes of Haldir, she finds herself lost in them for what seems forever or until she hears a cough.

"Mundlifft his is my brother Haldir. " Rumil, says with a grin. "Haldir, this is Mundliff I'm guessing she's a healer, though she has not told me where her talents lay." This statement causes the young woman to blush, she gets to her feet and laughs softly. Haldir gives her little silly a grunt then remembers himself and bows.

"My talents are in healing but that's not where they all lay. " She gives Rumil a wink recovering nicely from the shock she got from finding Haldir so close

. "My thanks in the care of my brother and troop. " He says formally, and straightens up, the three are silent for a few moments before Mundliff begins to turn,

"I shall leave you gentleman alone and go see to others. " She bows and wonders off, with two pairs of eyes watching her.

"Rumil, you will heal?" His brother asks concern in his eyes and in the way he grips his brothers shoulder. "With that Rohan woman around I'm sure I'll be healed in body and spirit. " he says with a chuckle. Haldir gives him a long look. "Do not let yourself be taken by them Rumil we are not here for long. " Haldir warns him with a stern voice, which only gets another chuckle.

"No point in not enjoying myself while I'm here. " He jests. "We'll be here at least a few days?" Haldir nods his head slowly. "Kallen's injuries are serious and the woman called Megan is seeing to him, she said he'll recover and had been moved to a private area to rest. "

As Mundliff moves away from the two elves she kicks herself for being so stupid and staring at the one called Haldir, though now she knew his name now. As she wonders past Megan, the older woman grabs her arm. "What can you get from them child?" she asks, her kind eyes looking into Mir's.

"Nothing hostile Megan just weariness and a longing for the comforts of home. " She tells her. "We are safe then mean us no harm. " Megan nods and Mundliff makes her way out into the cold, she wraps her shoal around her shoulders and wonders back towards her small house and away from the feels of hurt and homesickness, she knows she shall not sleep tonight.

Megan watches the woman leave and shakes her head slowly. "So much grief in that face. " She says softly. "It would be nice to see the smile on her face once again. Megan says to herself as she wonders across the room to tend to others that are waiting for her skilled and gentle hands. She comes by Haldir again and nods her head.

"Master elf I hope you and your men are comfortable I'm sorry this is all our village can offer you. " She says with a bow. "But it is all we have.

Haldir turns to look at her with a nod of his head. "You have offered us more then we excepted, your people have not always welcomed mine it is a pleasant surprise to not have been turned away. " He says with a sigh finally letting a little of his weariness show. This woman for some reason, makes his want to relax and show his true face. She seems honest, and genuine as well as strong and forgiving.

"Come let us walk for a while, I thank you for allowing us to stay, your husband was about to turn us away. " He says, leading them out of the barn. Megan follows keeping good pace with his long legs.

"I will not turn away injured people no matter whom they are. " She states firmly. "You and your men were in need, needs we can see to. Just do not take advantage of our trust and do not except everyone to be as warm and friend towards you as I am. My people do not trust elves we have heard stories of your people. Some are true and others are not, we are a people whom are weary of those we do not know. Man gets to see an elf perhaps once in his life times if he is lucky. " She explains as they walk into the cooling evening.

Haldir nods his head in understanding. "My people to ourselves, which is one of the reason we are so mistrusted as you have said. " Haldir looks around and into the sky. "We will never completely understand one another, Mistress Megan. " He says quietly. "I shall rest now, I will see you tomorrow?" he asks, hoping he will. He likes the old woman.

"You shall. " She says and goes to walk to her own home.


End file.
